


A long spell of rainy weather

by SH13



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SH13/pseuds/SH13
Summary: Billy's reflection on Slade.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A long spell of rainy weather

When he first started his mercenary career and he asked me for help, or before that thing, even more so, to be the best man at the wedding, I didn't know what was coming. He and I are still friends and close friends, but he always had a lot to hide. If only I had guessed what would happen after the wedding.

He was a cold man, he didn't want anyone to put his side closely except for me or Addie. But not worthy of that dreaded notoriety, he paid attention to everything else in the shade, and that hindered his work. That reminds me of the fascist regime he said he wouldn't go to. He had his own belief.

When Addie got hurt, he searched everywhere for the reason why and who hurt her and ironically couldn't hold her hand tightly in the hospital room.

He was always good at hiding his feelings as an assassin, but strangely he was so affectionate that he was deeply entangled with Sweet Lilie, whom he met during Khmer Rouge, and in a way, everywhere he went to, there seemed to be a lot of stories.

But more than anything else, it was the scent of death that comes from time to time, dreading me. To be honest, he could be blown apart by a bomb right now. No matter how he is that nimble and spends over 90 percent of his brain, he's not God.

I loved him, but he wasn't very expressive, so he always called me Wintergreen.

It's not that I don't like it, but out of the blue I thought I should leave him today, and I couldn't think of a corresponding irresponsible excuse.

In retrospect, I was the one who helped him. In a way, many of his actions were done by my arrangement.

I hated myself for feeling the touch of lips as I gave artificial respiration to a drowning man.

Now back to the war, just before he was held to death by the enemy, I saved a blond man, and not long before he went with me.

Come to think of it, it wouldn't be wrong to say that I'm a big part of his short relationship along with Addie.

When I was at the end of the pleasure, he used to soothe me, like "hush, Bill".

And brutally adding.

"I'd marry you if you were woman and it wasn't for Addie."

It was a tiring affair.

It rained by a river near wet Cambodia, and the rain washed whether my tears or sweat away. I opened my mouth with difficulty.

"I think you'll do well without me."

"What are you talking about?"

"To Addie, please send her my best wishes."

"Wintergreen-"

"I'm sick of that title, Slade."

I raised myself and he pushed and laid me down.

"What's the problem, Billy? What we've been doing so far--"

"Remember the time your blue eyes were under the black eyelashes. He was a promising soldier."

I'm tired, mate.

It's not that I don't love you, you know?"

I lifted his mask that fell around him and he held me by the wrist with strength.

I don't like that. Because he always gives a chance to me. The chance to love and miss him.

"You can't leave. No. I can't lose you like Addie."

A little tear in the unimpaired blue eyes made me feel sorry.

What has led us all this way?

The long and boring rainy season here is about to end.


End file.
